


Silly Love Songs

by hybryd0



Series: Heartsong [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybryd0/pseuds/hybryd0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Prince Kurt's birthday and he's running away</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly Love Songs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bowtieowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtieowl/gifts).



> Just a little birthday present for my very dear friend. I hope it makes you smile <3 Thank you to Jarka for the beta!

The sun was barely a sliver on the far horizon when Prince Kurt led his horse through the tunnel of the main line of the waterway that ran under the castle. The loud clip-clap of the horse’s metal shoes would have been cringe worthy if it hadn’t been for the fact that they were far enough underground for the sound to dissipate long before it reached the ears of anyone above. Still, he didn’t chance riding the horse despite wanting to get as far away as quickly as possible before anyone discovered his disappearance.

After what felt like an eternity he finally came to the gate that guarded the waterway’s entryway. It was a deceivingly simple looking wrought iron gate, but Prince Kurt knew better. The wards protecting it hummed a pleasant song, one only those attuned to magic could hear. And like any good bit of magic, it only took knowing the counter song to undo it.

And thankfully his royal status gave him many ways and opportunities to learn spells and counterspells, including sneaking a peek at the spellbook of the High Mage of the Court.

Kurt sang the counterspell softly and watched as the gate started to glow white before it flickered and faded. The great wrought iron gate swung open with only a slight creak and he led his horse out into the warm spring morning and the soft breeze coming up from the southern lands. It was hard for him to see in the darkness after the well-lit tunnels and he didn’t dare mutter a guiding light spell since he knew full well there was a guard tower along every side of the castle wall.

He made it to the forest beyond the castle with no trouble, but still didn’t dare mount his horse until he passed the final protective ward. Once he sang the hole he had created closed again, Kurt swung himself up into the saddle and urged his horse first into an easy trot and then a full gallop. If he was lucky he’d be past the city of New Directions before his keeper found out he was gone.

His father was going to be furious.

xxxx

New Directions was buzzing with activity by the time Kurt rode through the city gates. He gained a few curious looks, but for the most part no one gave him and his shabby robes a second glance. It was risky to stop in the city since it was still within his father’s kingdom and anyone who was able to get a good look at his face would recognize him, but the road out of the kingdom passed straight through it and he needed to stop for supplies.

The market was especially busy and he was very careful to keep his hood up and an obscuration spell in place. As long as no one was able to get a direct look at his face they wouldn’t be able to recognize him. That allowed him to buy the two days’ worth of supplies he would need to make it to the border city without putting too much of a burden on his horse. He would have liked to have had a pack horse, but a commoner having both a mount and a pack horse would draw too much attention.

With that done Kurt started to head out of the city, when he heard something that brought him to a complete stop. It was amazing he’d heard it at all over the hustle and bustle around him, but the soft, lively sound of someone playing the piano was as loud as if the person playing it was right beside him. Despite his better judgement, the urge to investigate was just too strong, and he took his horse to the stables outside of the inn where the music was coming from inside.

Once inside Kurt was immediately drawn to the piano and the young man playing it. He looked to be around Kurt’s age, with dark curls that peeked out from the hood he was wearing. His face was open and joyful as was the song he was playing, a song that drew Kurt to it like a moth to a flame.

He took a seat at a table close to the piano and pulled out his flute. The logical side of him said it was foolish and he should get out of there, and the city, as quickly as possible. His heart though, his heart was singing and he was compelled to stay.

The pianist faltered for half a second when Kurt started playing along, but then he kept going even as his gaze flicked up to meet Kurt’s own. The young man looked to be around his own age and had dark curls that had escaped the hood he was wearing. Their eyes met and Kurt knew.

They played over and around each other, switching between who was harmony and who was melody, but never faltering. Kurt could feel their audience growing, but he couldn’t care. His heart was soaring and singing along and he could tell by the big wide smile and bright eyes that his partner in music felt the same. 

Abruptly the young man stopped playing and stood up, moving around the piano with an easy grace. Kurt stood up to greet him, heart thundering in his ears.

“Good sir, where did you learn that song?” Kurt asked not able, or willing, to rein in his eagerness.

The young man smiled at him and pushed back his hood. “It is my song, my lord. It is one I have heard every day of my life and one I have waited just as long to be answered.”

“Is it your custom then to play your heartsong in random taverns?”

“No, but today is a special day,” the young man said. “Today I am to be married to one Prince Kurt of Lima, and what a joyous day indeed to find he shares my heartsong.”

“You’re Prince Blaine of Dalton?” Kurt asked. He was too overwhelmed to think of denying who he was or pay any attention to the gasp of surprise from their audience.

“I am,” the young man--Prince Blaine--- said. He held out his hand as his smile turned hopeful. “Will you return to the castle with me, my lord? Or is it your intention to continue to run?”

Kurt blushed deeply at being caught out. “And if I said that it is my intention to run would you let me go?”

“If that is your choice,” Prince Blaine said. The smile on his face didn’t change and his hand stayed outstretched, but Kurt could still feel the sadness that crept over the other prince at the idea. “I would implore you to reconsider. Let us postpone the marriage a month. We can celebrate your birth today and spend our days getting to know each other and if at the end of the month you still want to run then I will honor your choice.”

The tavern was still as everyone waited for Kurt’s response.

Kurt took Blaine’s hand. “You had me at my choice.”


End file.
